


Kissing in the Rain

by nazangel



Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boyfriends, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Baz doesn't get kissing in the rain.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Kissing in the Rain

"I don't get," I said

"Get what?" asked Simon

I gestured to the generic romantic movie we were watching.

"The kissing in the rain thing. How does that make sense? What good about kissing when being pelted by water falling from the sky,"

"Oh, come on!" said Simon, "It's romantic,"

I huffed, "It's ridiculous,"

Simon snorted and lightly punched me in the arm.

"Spoilsport,"

xxx

"Come on," I called out, stepping out of the car and into the rain, "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" said Simon, hurriedly following me to the building door.

However, as we got near the door, I felt a tug at my arm. I turned to find Simon smiling at me, the rain still pouring down on us.

"What is it," I asked, feeling confused.

Simon grinned at me.

"I'm going to kiss you in the rain,"

My eyes widened but I didn't pull away as Simon slowly drew me in. He cupped my face and his lips gently touched mine. I responded by pulling him closer and for a few seconds, everything else disappeared. The rain became a curtain around us, giving us a bubble where we the only ones that existed.

Simon was the first one to pull away.

"Simon," I whispered

The rain was still pelting around us. But the sound of it seemed to have taken a backseat in my mind. All I could feel was _Simon Simon Simon._

"Told you," he murmured, lips against my cheek, "See, it is romantic,"

I laughed and started to pull him inside.

"You absolute disaster, Snow,"

He grinned and kissed my hand.

"Your disaster,"

_My disaster, certainly._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
